


Day 5: Sleepless Nights

by JudeMathis



Series: Voltron Whump Week 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 5, Insomnia, Late at Night, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SHEITH - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Sleepless nights, voltronwhumpweek, voltronwhumpweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 5 (17th): Insomnia and/or Mental IllnessSheith - Keith suffers from insomnia making it very hard for him to sleep at night while Shiro suffers from PTSD. They both struggle with it in their own way not knowing if there was a way to recover from it. Shiro ends up coming to Keith's room one night to help get his mind off of the issues with his PTSD. Keith is awake when he comes who is unable to sleep, but eventually they are both able to sleep with the help of each other's company.





	Day 5: Sleepless Nights

**Shiro's pov**

The room was quiet as I laid there staring at the ceiling while trying to get my mind off of the flashbacks that I just had. I took a few deep breaths reminding myself that I wasn't on a Galran ship, but in my room at the Castle of Lions. The memory from being that that ship wasn't going to go away that easily though, it was always going to be there and my arm was a constant reminder of that day. The one thing that helped ease those flashbacks and nightmares were Keith, he was the one person that could help me calm down or snap out from the daze that I sometimes fall in. I would always go to him when I needed to or he would show up in my room since there were times when my screams could be heard throughout the castle, Keith was always there though and reassured me that everything was okay. Having him there made the flashbacks and nightmares go away though which I was grateful for and the sleepless nights disappear. 

Tonight was one of those nights as had been woken up from another flashback from a memory of the time that I was held prisoner on Zarkon’s ship, they plagued me daily making it hard to sleep at night. Letting out a sigh, I moved to get up taking the familiar path through the hallway that would take me to Keith’s room knowing that he wouldn’t mind if I ended up crawling into bed with him. It was a daily occurrence between us, I thought that I was bothering him at first, but he never made any complaints before he reassured me that he was okay with it. It took a lot of weight off my shoulders once I heard that reassurance from him since it took my worries away about the situation and made everything feel like it was normal again. I soon found myself standing outside of Keith’s door, just staring at it for a moment. I didn’t know why I stopped knowing that Keith had made it clear about me showing up at his room at a random time during the night. Letting out a small sigh, I opened the door to the room seeing his form laying in the bed. I automatically thought that he was asleep and a bit of guilt appeared since I didn't want to wake him, but that was before I heard his familiar voice cut through the silence 

“Shiro?”

Keith was facing me with a look of exhaustion, but he seemed to be wide awake at the same time like something was keeping him up 

“Y... yeah, it happened again.... Can I stay here tonight?” 

I didn't know why I was asking since Keith had made it clear that he didn't mind us sharing a bed. Nodding, he moved to sit up to give me space to lay down with him. I felt relieved when he did though since it would help keep the nightmares and memories away

“Come lay down.” 

My shoulders did relax knowing that Keith would never push me away especially when I needed someone to rely on. The blanket was placed over us with Keith's head resting against my chest and my arm wrapped around his waist. I could feel myself calming down already and the memory of what happened earlier disappearing, laying here with Keith was always comforting to me. Maybe I should do it more often instead of hiding away in my room after one of the attacks happen, it wasn't healthy for me to keep it hidden. I must of dozed off after some point since the one thing that woke me up was Keith moving next to me. Opening my eyes, I glanced up at him seeing his back facing me as it looked like his shoulders were tense. A frown graced my lips as I was worried for him since it seemed like something was keeping him up 

“Keith?” 

I rested my hand against his back rubbing it slightly which brought him out of whatever daze he had been in 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.”

Shaking my head, I moved to sit up as the bed did creak a bit before wrapping my arms around his waist once more. I rested my head on his shoulder though 

“Are you okay? You're tense.” 

A sigh was heard as he leaned against me slightly with a shake of his head 

“Just can't sleep, insomnia is acting up again. I'll be okay though.” 

I knew that there were times when Keith did have sleepless nights, those nights kept him up many times during our time at the Garrison. Insomnia was always a struggle for him and made for a very cranky Keith in the morning. I kept my arms around his waist though holding him close to me, maybe I could help him fall asleep though. It was obvious that he was exhausted because of the look on his face and how he was trying to sleep. Nuzzling the side of his neck though, I rubbed his side gently 

“Let’s lay down, I'll help you fall asleep okay?” 

Keith nodded leaning into the nuzzle as a small smile appeared on his lips for a moment. Once we were laying down once again, he settled himself against my chest before I started to rub his back gently hoping that it would help him fall asleep. I knew his favorite spot located on his back since this wasn't the first time that I had done this. I just hope that it would help though since it was troublesome seeing Keith struggle with it especially on nights when he really needs the sleep. No words were needed between us though as we both already knew what would of been said, we knew about our feelings already. Minutes did pass by before soft breathing was heard causing me to look down at Keith seeing that he had fallen asleep. A small smile graced my lips before I placed a kiss on his forehead knowing that he would be asleep for the rest of the night. I rested my hands against his back closing my eyes for the night myself, exhaustion soon carried me away though with Keith’s familiar weight resting against my chest. This was something that we both needed though, I guess that we both take comfort in each other especially on the days when it is a struggle for the both of us. Maybe this should happen more often instead of us suffering behind closed doors and hiding our issues from the world. 

I’ll make sure to come back to his room on a daily basis though, we can at least rely on each other instead of dealing with the struggles that we are facing. 


End file.
